undertale_vs_dragon_ballfandomcom-20200214-history
Cooler (Final Form)/Street Mode
"I am Death and Destruction personified! You. Are. Nothing" '' -Cooler (Final Form)'s Win Quote '''Cooler, '''is a Dragon Ball Movie Villain and represents both The Dragon Ball Side and the Villain Side in the Street Mode of FightZone, he uses many swift combos followed by quick and easy to land Hyper Combos. Backstory Like the rest of his family, Cooler is shown to be involved in the Frieza Forces, although he does not appear to work closely with his family. He also leads his own squadron of warriors. According to an issue of the ''Shonen Jump, Cooler has control of at least 256 planets, as his henchman Dore is stated as hailing from planet Coola No. 256. In the year Age 737, while Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta, the home planet of the Saiyans, a newly-born Kakarot (Goku) was being sent to subjugate Earth. Seeing that Goku had escaped the explosion, Cooler's henchmen made plans to shoot the space-pod down. Cooler unexpectedly delayed the order, lamenting that his brother was still far too soft to allow a child's escape, and that Frieza's conceit would delay the annihilation of the Saiyan race and jeopardize his family's absolute control over the galaxy (that, and also the fact that he had seven planets to conquer/destroy by the end of the day on the version, thus making him too busy to carry out the order anyways). Also, as Goku was only an infant at the time, he did not believe him to be any sort of immediate threat. Cooler always had a sibling rivalry with Frieza and even went as far as to admit that if Goku had not killed Frieza, he himself would have tried to kill him. At some point, Cooler found the means to gain a clear advantage over his younger brother: he transformed into a Fourth Transformation, with power surpassing even his younger brother's full power at the time. Appearance his chest and muscle-mass has expanded greatly, to a degree similar to that of Frieza's Second Form. His white carapace also changes, with the breast-plates shoulder pads becoming hoop-like in shape, while the white carapaces on his wrists change drastically, gaining dark-blue sections and procuring blade-like protrusions. Perhaps Cooler's most distinguishing characteristic in this form however is the change in the carapace he has on his head, which in this form completely encases his entire head except for his eyes, his mouth being covered behind something reminiscent of a vizier, four spikes extend from his cranium and there is a large dark-blue section in the middle of his head.﻿ Powers & Abilities Strengths * In his transformed state he has quick attacks with his bladed gauntlets and tail while fighting * He has many beams in his super moves and even his normals * Many command normals using his tail * A strong fighting style during battle * Death Beam during most normal combos * Great Rushdown techniques * High Health * High Defense * High Speed Weaknesses * Not great at Zoning * Slow Gameplay Cooler plays with using his superior strength and speed by being a rush in character and using many of his rush tools to keep an enemy in the air and in the corner, he excels when using his command normals via grabbing the opponent, his beam moves are very quick and unusual as most beam moves seem to be very slow, his basic projectile is a quick beam shot from his finger, and his basic rushdown techniques are quick and strong and lead into quick combos if used correctly. His command normals include throat grabbing and grabbing with his tail. He is well known for playing a good rushdown game and for cancelling most of his normals and specials (especially in the air) for other normals and specials. Despite all this He is notoriously weak in zoning as he only has one or two projectiles that reach full screen and the ones that do don't do much damage. Basic Moves & Command Normals * Lightning Kick: '''Cooler rushes at the opponent and extends his leg at the opponent, launching the opponent backward ** '''Lightning Crash: '''The Followup to Lightning Kick, Cooler crushes his leg down and stomps on their back, good for ending combos ' * '''Honor Redeemed: '''Cooler elbows the opponent in the stomach, good for ending combos as it causes the opponent to fall to the ground ** '''Dignity of The Conqueror': The followup to Honor Redeemed, Cooler uppercuts the opponent into the air, allowing for air combos to start * Nova Chariot: '''Cooler's greatest rushdown technique, Cooler surrounds himself in purple energy and rushes at the opponent, it's a great combo starter or extender ** '''Surprise Attack: '''The Followup to Nova Chariot, he grabs the opponent with his tail and tosses them into the air, allowing for air combos *** '''Missile Attack: '''The Followup to Surprise Attack, He grabs the opponent from the air and throws them to the ground before kicking them away. ' * '''Fatal Combination: '''Cooler punches the opponent in the stomach, grabs them by the throat and throws them into the air, a great setup for air combos ** '''Sledgehammer: '''The Followup to Fatal Combination, instead of throwing them into the air, he slams them to the ground, it is a great combo ender. * '''Feint Crash: '''Cooler rushes at the opponent and slams his tail into them, great for extending combos. * '''Eyes of Fear: '''Cooler grabs the opponent by the throat and shoots an eye beam in their face, a great command normal to end combos with Special Moves * '''Arc Blast: '''Cooler points his hand forward and shoots a blast forward, a good mid range projectile. * '''Supernova: '''Cooler launches the opponent backward and throws a large blast at the opponent, Air Only * '''Death Beam: '''A short range beam of energy shot from his index finger, a good short range projectile ** '''Barrage Death Beam: '''The Followup to Death Beam, Cooler shoots three more death beams from his index finger * '''Freeze Storm: '''Cooler points an index finger in the air, surrounding it in blue energy before making a fist and icicles fall on top of the opponent * '''Earth Breaker: '''Cooler surrounds his index finger in purple energy and throws it to the ground, if it hits the ground it will launch an opponent into the air. * '''Particle Bomb: '''Cooler shoots a purple ball in front or behind him, if the opponent steps near it it will explode and launch them backward Assist Attacks Hyper Combos * '''Death Laser: '''Cooler extends his pointer finger and launches a full screen purple projectile finger beam, can also be done in air (''Level 1) * 'Death Flasher: '''Cooler pulls his left arm back and gathers a small amount of ki before thrusting his arm forward and shooting a wave of yellow energy at the opponent, can also be done in the air. (''Level 1) * 'Death Chaser: '''Cooler punches the opponent in the stomach, followed by a knee and a back-punch, knocking the opponent to the ground. Then, Cooler kicks the opponent in the stomach. (''Level 3) * 'Golden Supernova: '''Cooler turns into his golden form after punching the opponent in the stomach, he will then launch himself into the air and throw a large supernova, causing a massive explosion (''Level 5) Costumes Costume 1: Cooler (Final Form) * Purple Skin/White Carapace/Blue Gems - Final Form Cooler * Light Purple Skin/Gray Carapace/Orange Gems - Chilled * Pink Skin/White Carapace/Dark Green Gems - King Cold * Cyan Skin/Dark Green Carapace/Dark Blue Gems - Frostbite * Red Skin/White Carpace/Purple Gems - Froze (Heroes) * White Skin/White Carpace/Purple Gems - Coolieza Costume 2: Cold Armor * Purple Skin/White Carapace/Green Armor/Yellow Armor Segments/No Cape/Blue Gems - Final Form Cooler in Armor * Pink Skin/White Carpace/Black Armor/Brown Armor Segments/Dark Green Cape/Dark Green Gems - King Cold * Purple Skin/White Carpace/Brown Armor/Dark Red Armor Segments/Dark Red Cape/Blue Gems - Final Form Cooler in King Vegeta's Armor * Pink Skin/White Carapace/Purple Armor/Light Brown Armor Segments/No Cape/Purple Gems - First Form Frieza * Cyan Skin/Green Carapace/Dark Blue Armor/White Armor Segments/No Cape/Dark Blue Gems - First Form Frostbite * White Skin/White Carapace/Purple Armor/Light Brown Armor Segments/No Cape/Purple Gems - Coolieza Costume 3: Frostbite * Cyan Skin/Dark Green Carapace/Dark Blue Gems - Frostbite * Purple Skin/White Carapace/Blue Gems - Final Form Cooler * White Skin/White Carapace/Purple Gems - Coolieza * Light Blue Skin/Light Blue Carapace/Light Blue Gems - Metal Cooler * Blue Skin/Gray Carapace/Blue Gems - Jierra (Xenoverse 2) * Green Skin/Tan Carapace/Cyan Gems - Percel (Xenoverse) Theme Song TBA Special Quotes TBA Voice Actor(s) * English: James Centers, Andrew Chandler * Japanese: James Centers, Ryūsei Nakao Ending TBA Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Dragon Ball Category:Street Mode Category:Males